This means War
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Malik wants Erin back but Erin wants Vlad back and Vlad admits he wants her back too but when Malik turns up declaring war over Erin. Who would win the maiden's heart? The Wolfbloods help the Draculas.
1. Big Crowd Of People Greeting

**Hi! I'm Bex as you know! And this is my first ever crossover fanfic! Woop! It's a crossover between two CBBC shows which are my favourite: Young Dracula&Wolfblood. In this story Malik comes back looking for Erin who ran away back to Vlad. Vlad and Erin get lost in the woods Maddy and Rhydian hang out in with their friends. They lead them back to Garside where Malik is declaring war and the WolfBloods help the Vampires. Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Young Dracula-Life:_

Vlad was called by his sister and his father to come down and see the person who was standing in the training room. When they got there, immediately Vlad started turning back but his father stopped him and pushed him and locked the door and him and Ingrid listen in to the conversation the two Vampires are having.

"Why are you back?" Vlad asked meanly, all the love he had for this girl turned into hate and anger. Even though there was no more than a pin top of love in both Erin and Vlad, they still cared for each other. Erin didn't say anything but instead gestured for him to follow her. She took his hand and shot to the woods. She left him in the middle and shot somewhere.

"Find me." Erin said to Vlad. How could she have used telepathy? Vlad thought he had locked her out of his mind but it seemed to have been broken. He started turning looking for any sign of movement then started running when he saw her black coat. She heard him and ran. She laughed and felt like this was a game.

Erin didn't know where they were and stopped to look at her surroundings, Vlad appeared behind her. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Why are you back?" he asked her. Erin and Vlad looked around and saw that they were lost.

"We're lost." Erin finally said. She started walking a different direction and Vlad stopped her. "Why?" She asked. Vlad let go of her and walked the opposite direction to her with his hands in his pockets. Did he still love her? He kept hitting his head and talking to himself and all Erin could do was let him go...again.

* * *

_WolfBlood-Life:_

Rhydian and Maddy had made a swing using rope and a tyre so they could hang out there with Shannon and Tom. Shannon got on the swing and they all pushed her. She told them to go higher and they pushed her harder making her go higher. She spotted a boy walking past with his hoodie up and hands in pocket then a girl following him with a hoodie up too but she was far behind. It looked like she was calling the boy. "Stop." Shannon said. They all held back the swing so it could slow down then stop. "There's 2 people here. That boy and that girl" She said pointing at them. "They look lost." she continued, "lets go help them." she got off and ran. Maddy, Rhydian and Tom all looked at each other but followed Shannon anyway. "Hey" she said.

"Oh, hi." Vlad said, he took his hands out of his pocket then looked around for Erin. She was walking slowly. "We're lost, can you point us to the town, please?" Vlad said. Erin arrived next to him. She smiled.

"Who are you? That's an awful lot of black you're wearing..." Maddy said. Vlad and Erin looked at their clothes and shrugged. They like their sense of fashion so they didn't care what others thought about it.

"I'm Erin and that's my ex-boyfriend Vlad. As he said, we're lost." Erin said. She got out her phone and started checking for signal, she got 2 bars but her battery was low. Vlad took his out and checked for battery life. Full. "Call your sister. Maybe your dad." she said to Vlad.

"Sister, maybe. Dad no, he'll kill me. Literally..." Vlad said. He called his sister who told him to find his way home. "Great. She hung up!" he said. Erin shrugged and smiled at the 4 people in front of them while Vlad called his sister again.

"We'll help you. Just go down that path and you should get to the town easily. How far did you walk? Towns like 7 miles." Rhydian asked and said.

"We ran most of the way, got lost thanks to her. And we live at Garside Grange. Is that any closer?" Vlad said. Erin gave the 'I don't care look' and walked the path Rhydian pointed out.

"It's real close just go the way he pointed out then when you get to the road continue up the hill then turn to your left and walk you should get to Garside Town in no less than 35minutes" Tom said.

"Thanks, come on Vlad, before your dad realises you're not there and grounds you forever" Erin said, she grabbed Vlad's hand and power-walked the distance to the road.

"Do you think we should follow them, Maddy?" Rhydian asked. Tom and Shannon knew they were Wolfbloods and told them to go and they will meet at Bernie's so Maddy and Rhydian followed Vlad and Erin.

* * *

"So, matter in hand. Why did you come back?" Vlad asked. Erin sighed and slagged a bit.

"I missed you..." She whispered.

"What?" Vlad said, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I missed you. I love you. There, I can't live without you..." She said angrily. Tears started falling down her pale face and she quivered a bit.

"Oh. Stop." Erin stopped and turned. Vlad hugged her and she felt his soft embrace. He smelt nice. "Come on lets go." Vlad said, he held her hand and they swung their arms up and down whilst walking quickly. Not knowing Maddy and Rhydian were following them.


	2. The Sad Truth

**Hi, Bex here! Well read this, continue do NOT read this part read the story. Eager eh? Well it's near the summer holidays , I got alotta time on my hands so expect me to update most of my stories quick OK? NOW PLEASE READ THE STORY WHICH IS WHY YOUR ON THIS CHAPTER! OH AND BTW READ MY NEWEST STORY Hanging By A Thread of Young Dracula. OR Life Without You.**

* * *

_Young Dracula-Life_

Vlad and Erin stopped just outside Garside Grange and looked at each other. Before they knew it they were both kissing passionately. "I never stopped loving you, to be honest" Vlad said between breaths, not that they really needed them.

"My cold dead heart will always belong to you, no matter what. I still feel the same as I did when I was a breather, I love you more than you love me." Erin said. She kissed Vlad one last time and held his hand. "I hope your family are alright about us." she said.

"Of course they are, otherwise they wouldn't have let you in. I think we should tell them after Ingrid and Dad come back from their daughter-father weekend. Plus we have two whole days to ourselves." Vlad smiled and held her hands in his.

Erin looked up at him. "When are they leaving?" She smiled.

"In half an hour. Come on." Vlad said and led her inside, but they didn't hold hands so that Ingrid and the Count didn't get any ideas.

* * *

_Wolfblood-Life_

"They're Vampires?!" Maddy gasped, she shouldn't really be surprised because her and Rhydian were Wolfbloods. She stared at Rhydian, "We shouldn't be here, let's go." She already started leading Rhydian away.

"You wanted to follow them!" Rhydian groaned and continued walking down the way they came from. "I knew there was something strange about them." he continued as they walked far away from Garside.

* * *

_Young Dracula-Life_

"Yes Dad, Bye Dad. Bye Ingrid...(Just go already)" Vlad said. He kissed his sister bye and looked at his father who was out the door in a blink.

"Don't let Wolfie annoy you too much. At least you've got him and we've got that slime eater." Ingrid complained she smiled at her brother and shot out of the school.

"Yes Ingrid." Vlad said, bored. He turned to Erin and smiled. "At least she didn't saying anything about you being here, huh?" Vlad said, holding her hands. Erin looked down and nodded.

"They still hate me. They didn't give me a second glance." She confessed her worry.

"Why wouldn't they hate you? No offence but you did try to kill me...twice." Vlad said, smugly.

Erin hit him and laughed. "You deserved it both times, Dracula!" She said, letting go of his hands and walking up the stairs.

"Who says, Noble?" Vlad replied, following her.

* * *

_Wolfblood-Life_

"So they're Vampires and we're Wolfbloods, we cant exactly go round shouting that to people can we?" Rhydian told Maddy, who rolled her eyes.

"But they're bloodsucking monsters!" She tried to reason with him.

"So are we!" He retorted. "Look just leave them, it's not like they're going to come and drink our blood, is it? We can easily overpower him and his family. Oh, and that girl." Rhydian said.

"But we don't even know who they are. For all we know, that boy could be the Vampire King and if we kill him and his 'princess' we would have a war on our hands." Madeline told her friend. Rhydian sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Even though both us and them are bloodsucking murderers, we can't attack. They have loads on their side. Apparently, they have a Treaty with the Slayers." Rhydian said. Maddy looked at him gob-smacked.

"How do you know so much about them?" She asked him.

"I met a Vampire once." He admitted. Maddy nodded, leaving the topic for now. They continued up the hill and down to their town. Keeping the distance between them, they ran down the hill and laughed.


End file.
